havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 017 Creed
9:54:22 PM Jamaros: As you fly over Taeral appears in his orb. "Ok, so where are we actually going?" 9:56:07 PM Creed: "Home." 9:56:35 PM Jamaros: Taeral seems shocked. "...Really?" 9:56:51 PM Creed: "Mhm." 9:57:20 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Hm...well, I am pleasantly surprised." 9:57:28 PM Creed: "Don't hold your breath." 9:57:39 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Not sure it'd do anything, anyway." 9:57:59 PM Creed: "I'm sure.. could you even suffocate?" 9:58:16 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I'd rather not find out." 9:58:32 PM Creed: "Try going a minute without 'breathing' and see if you need to?" 10:00:26 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...so...now that you know where the eggs are...what's your next plan of attack?" 10:00:44 PM Creed: "I've been thinking about that, and why else do you think we're going home first?" 10:01:53 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "You asked about how to unlock the egg's power when you spoke with Mathias...Ioun...whomever." 10:02:03 PM Creed: "Oh, that's kind of part of it." 10:02:08 PM Creed: "The other part is seeing Death again." 10:02:19 PM Creed: "The person/god, not actual dying death." 10:02:37 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...that, somehow, is not any more comforting." 10:02:45 PM Creed: "I told you not to hold your breath." 10:02:59 PM Creed: "Before telling you to, I mean." 10:03:09 PM Creed: "She has one of the eggs." 10:03:48 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...you're going to try the circle again." 10:03:55 PM Creed: "I never promised anything." 10:04:16 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "This is crazy!" 10:04:23 PM Creed: "She's a very pleasant god." 10:04:30 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "She's Death!" 10:05:05 PM Creed: "Just because that's her name now doesn't mean it always was." 10:05:46 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...Honestly, I don't know why I am surprised." 10:05:59 PM Creed: "I don't know why you are either, to be honest." 10:06:16 PM Creed: "Beside that, Death said that she was going to close the portal. I'm checking to see if it's still there." 10:08:45 PM Jamaros: You are now approaching the prison and begin to descend. Tiprus lands out front. 10:09:49 PM Creed: "Thank you Tiprus" 10:12:20 PM Creed: Creed will head inside and check on the basement, with Taeral in hand. 10:13:11 PM Jamaros: As you enter, you find the place absolutely trashed. 10:13:20 PM Creed: ((Oooof course )) 10:13:39 PM Creed: Creed searches for the box 10:14:02 PM Jamaros: You are holding the box. 10:14:09 PM Creed: ((oh)) 10:14:11 PM Jamaros: They gave it to you before you left. 10:14:14 PM Jamaros: They just got it. 10:14:32 PM Creed: (( I thought it was here, is anything missing? )) 10:14:49 PM Jamaros: Roll investigation. 10:15:08 PM Creed: ((15)) 10:15:22 PM Jamaros: You start looking around. Where do you check first? 10:15:46 PM Jamaros: Map for reference. 10:15:47 PM Creed: Quill's Room. 10:16:20 PM Creed: Actually, Creed's never been in it, so she wouldn't know what would be missing 10:16:25 PM Creed: Instead, Rune's first. 10:16:37 PM Jamaros: Ok, Rune's room appears to be the most trashed. 10:16:46 PM Creed: "Taeral, is anything missing in here?" 10:16:58 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I can't tell, it's so..." 10:17:20 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "It doesn't appear to be. There's even some of our gold left by the toilet." 10:17:32 PM Creed: "What an odd place to keep your gold." 10:17:40 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Would you look there?" 10:17:50 PM Creed: "If I was earnestly searching for gold? Yes." 10:17:59 PM Creed: "It comes with the trade." 10:18:13 PM Creed: "I can imagine who would have wrecked our house." 10:18:33 PM Creed: Creed heads to her own room 10:18:55 PM Jamaros: Roll perception first. 10:19:37 PM Creed: (( 13 cross the board )) 10:21:35 PM Jamaros: As you head for the door...FWIP! A dagger shoots out from the darkness, the source of which you didn't even see, cutting across your torso. 10:21:52 PM Jamaros: Take five points of damage and roll initiative. 10:23:57 PM Creed: The one time Creed tries to relax, too. 10:24:05 PM Jamaros: Sorry, dude. 10:24:13 PM Creed: Nah, I expected as such 10:24:17 PM Creed: ooh damn 10:24:18 PM Creed: that crit 10:25:38 PM Jamaros: You go, then. 10:25:58 PM Jamaros: Exiting the room, you see two familiar bird men to your left. 10:26:12 PM Creed: (( familiar? )) 10:26:19 PM Creed: (( oh.. I remember now )) 10:26:44 PM Creed: "What's the big deal, first you attack me on sight in the streets, and now in my own home?" 10:27:05 PM Jamaros: KAW KAW 10:27:08 PM Creed: Creed will pull out a dagger and shortsword (main hand short). 10:27:49 PM Creed: She'll also cast hideous laughter on one. 10:28:09 PM Jamaros: Are you staying in the room? 10:28:27 PM Creed: Considering that she didn't encounter anything in the room, she'll be at the doorway. 10:28:40 PM Jamaros: So, there? 10:28:45 PM Creed: Yes. 10:29:16 PM Creed: For reference, the box of Anna's will be within a separate bag than the egg. 10:29:30 PM Jamaros: Ok, got it. 10:29:36 PM Creed: Like, a satchel bag. 10:29:57 PM Creed: Did the spell work on the raven crow things? 10:30:04 PM Jamaros: How does it work? 10:30:25 PM Creed: Wisdom saving throw or fall prone, unless it has an int score of 4 or less 10:30:44 PM Creed: it will also take damage at the end of each of its turns 10:30:53 PM Jamaros: What's the DC? 10:31:09 PM Creed: 12 10:31:24 PM Creed: 13* 10:31:29 PM Jamaros: They both fail. 10:31:32 PM Creed: because I don't know how to update my character level in my sheet 10:31:36 PM Jamaros: 3 and 11 10:31:40 PM Creed: lol 10:31:48 PM Creed: Then they are both prone 10:32:18 PM Jamaros: And, what's the damage? 10:32:58 PM Creed: it doesn't say. 10:33:01 PM Jamaros: Anyway, he uses half his movement to stand up and then charges Tiprus. 10:33:06 PM Creed: oh uh 10:33:15 PM Creed: The target must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or fall prone, becoming incapacitated and unable to stand up for the duration. A creature with an Intelligence score of 4 or less isn’t affected. 10:33:26 PM Creed: At the end of each of its turns, and each time it takes damage, the target can make another Wisdom saving throw. 10:33:33 PM Creed: ( in order to get back up ) 10:33:38 PM Jamaros: Oh. 10:33:43 PM Jamaros: They cannot stand up. 10:33:51 PM Jamaros: That's an important distinction. 10:33:57 PM Creed: Yeah, sorry bout that. 10:34:17 PM Jamaros: Ok, then...he does nothing. 10:34:21 PM Jamaros: Cause he can't move. 10:34:25 PM Creed: Except laugh uncontrollably. 10:34:29 PM Creed: :P 10:34:41 PM Creed: It also only affects one of them. 10:34:59 PM Jamaros: Ok, do you want to affect that one or the other one? 10:35:08 PM Creed: the one that hasn't moved yet 10:35:47 PM Jamaros: Ok, the other guy does attack and he hits then. 10:35:52 PM Jamaros: For five whole points. 10:35:59 PM Jamaros: Out of her nearly 200 hp. 10:36:12 PM Creed: Lool 10:36:42 PM Jamaros: Tiprus strikes back, with a critical hit. 10:37:12 PM Creed: Oh god 10:37:21 PM Jamaros: And does 10 DAM with one punch. He is looking really rough. 10:37:53 PM Creed: Wow. 10:38:28 PM Jamaros: The other guy...can't move. 10:38:33 PM Jamaros: So, it's your turn. 10:38:59 PM Jamaros: That was nothing, imagine if Tiprus had a weapon. 10:39:26 PM Creed: Oof, yeah. 10:39:45 PM Creed: Creed will get closer to the one that attacked tiprus and hit him with a shocking grasp 10:39:58 PM Jamaros: Ok, roll it. 10:40:18 PM Jamaros: Does he get a save, or is it just an attack? 10:40:29 PM Creed: It's instantaneous at touch 10:40:43 PM Creed: so if there's Touch AC there's that. 10:40:56 PM Creed: but it doesn't really have a save,no. 10:41:03 PM Creed: (( I don't roll the attack I just roll damage )) 10:41:08 PM Jamaros: You have to roll an attack. 10:41:13 PM Creed: (( okay )) 10:41:16 PM Jamaros: Roll d20 and add your Dex. 10:41:28 PM Creed: bbfbptpt 10:41:49 PM Jamaros: Even at a touch ac, he manages to dodge your graps. 10:41:59 PM Jamaros: You may use a bonus action to attack. 10:42:14 PM Creed: Will do by attempting to drive my shortsword into him 10:42:38 PM Jamaros: You succeed, and kill him. 10:43:01 PM Jamaros: Tiprus looks at you. "Should I kill the other one?" 10:43:19 PM Creed: "How are you in interpreting squawks?" 10:44:20 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "I can do more than squawks." 10:44:36 PM Jamaros: She walks over and places her hand on the incapacitated creature's forehead. 10:44:46 PM Creed: "Oh right, mind magics." 10:44:57 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "What do you wish to know?" 10:45:12 PM Creed: "Who sent them, and what they were looking for."" 10:45:30 PM Creed: This message has been removed. 10:45:33 PM Jamaros: ((Actually, wait, I was wrong.)) 10:45:40 PM Jamaros: ((You've never seen these things before)) 10:45:50 PM Jamaros: ((You were not there for that fight.)) 10:45:53 PM Creed: (( they weren't the things that shot at me in the streets? )) 10:46:01 PM Creed: (( before noticing anna and flying away? )) 10:46:23 PM Jamaros: ((No, these are crow men. The others fought them while you ran off to the library.)) 10:46:29 PM Jamaros: ((I forgot completely.) 10:46:41 PM Creed: (( ha, well then scrap the last part of what she wanted to find out, and the last sentence )) 10:46:43 PM Jamaros: ((Sorry)) 10:47:01 PM Jamaros: ((Scratch that)) 10:47:11 PM Jamaros: Anyway, a moment passes, and Tiprus turns to you. 10:47:48 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "He mentions a Black man, one who helps them fly. He sent them to find something big and red." 10:47:59 PM Creed: "Mmm, not surprised." 10:47:59 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Rune was supposed to have it here." 10:48:19 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "These two were to bring it to him for him to sell." 10:48:49 PM Creed: "Find out if this Black man has the blue egg, and where he's located." 10:49:30 PM Creed: "If the Crow knows, at least." 10:50:46 PM Jamaros: Tiprus closes her eyes again and then turns back to you. "This one does not know. He knows only of the red egg." 10:50:58 PM Creed: "Doesn't know the location of his boss?" 10:51:21 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "He does know this. One moment." 10:54:02 PM Jamaros: The Crow-Man twitches and writhes and jerks suddenly...and then stops...and goes limp. Tiprus rises, leaving a twitching Kenku on the floor, foam pouring out of its mouth. Tiprus smiles. 10:54:24 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "He says the Black man is staying at the pub out here. A really shoddy one." 10:54:32 PM Creed: "There's a few of those." 10:55:00 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "I'm sorry. The creature's mind was very simple, it only understood so much." 10:55:12 PM Creed: "That's alright, you did very well." 10:55:23 PM Creed: "As for them, let's clean up a bit of this mess." 10:55:33 PM Jamaros: Tiprus smiles and nods. 10:55:57 PM Creed: Creed will organize her and Rune's room, placing Taeral against the wall as she does so. 10:56:04 PM Creed: "Sorry for dropping you, Taeral." 10:57:45 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "It's quite alright. A weird experience...but I understand the necessity." 10:58:18 PM Creed: "Do you know where everything of Rune's goes?" 10:59:13 PM Jamaros: Taeral guides you through the process as best he can. Sadly, there's no way to repair the torn mattress or broken dresser. 10:59:37 PM Jamaros: Not without tools and know how, anyway. 11:00:02 PM Creed: "Tiprus, did you get the name of that dresser in the clothes shop?" 11:00:28 PM Jamaros: ((There was a dresser in the clothes shop?)) 11:00:44 PM Creed: (( uh, I meant the shop keeper guy person )) 11:00:52 PM Creed: (( I forget the name of clerks in clothing stores )) 11:00:57 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Oh, Flare." 11:01:02 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "He seemed nice." 11:01:09 PM Creed: "Do you think he does any home calls?" 11:01:43 PM Jamaros: Tipurs: "I don't know. I can fly and ask." 11:01:55 PM Creed: "If you do, see if he can fix mattresses." 11:02:05 PM Jamaros: Tiprus nods and runs out. 11:02:25 PM Creed: "Taeral, have you seen the inside of everyone else's rooms?" 11:02:57 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Only Quill's." 11:03:17 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "If we wait for the others, they might be able to help us." 11:03:33 PM Creed: "Well, if we clean up the mess first then it'll be like nothing was destroyed." 11:04:00 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...you don't want the others to know someone is coming for the egg." 11:04:16 PM Creed: "I don't want them to worry any more than they already have been." 11:05:23 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "That is kind, but foolish. If the others know, they can prepare." 11:06:46 PM Creed: "It seems that's a common characteristic of me then." She gathers the items of the unkept rooms and neatly organizes them along the walls of their rooms. 11:07:28 PM Creed: Does Creed know whether or not Quill has her book still? Or was it found in his room while she was tidying it? 11:07:46 PM Jamaros: I think he gave it back to you...unless I am mistaken. 11:08:00 PM Creed: I'm not sure whether or not he did. 11:08:08 PM Creed: She never did get the translated version. 11:13:09 PM Creed: Creed will wait for Flare to arrive. 11:13:44 PM Jamaros: ((Sorry, stuff happened)) 11:13:52 PM Creed: (( that's fine! )) 11:13:58 PM Jamaros: You do not find your book in Quill's room 11:14:02 PM Jamaros: Roll WIS 11:14:32 PM Creed: Oh boy. 11:14:38 PM Creed: (( nat 1'd a 2 )) 11:15:02 PM Jamaros: It should be here dude. WHY ISN'T IT HERE DUDE?!? 11:15:08 PM Creed: OH GOD DUDE 11:15:17 PM Jamaros: DDDUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDEEEEE! 11:15:20 PM Jamaros: :) 11:15:24 PM Creed: Creed will try to find the translated version? P: 11:15:44 PM Jamaros: You do not find one. 11:15:58 PM Creed: Dang 11:16:52 PM Jamaros: Eventually Flare arrives. For the sake of time, I'll say he is convinced to help you. 11:17:00 PM Jamaros: He makes the repairs. 11:17:09 PM Creed: Wooo 11:17:35 PM Creed: "How much is it for the housecall and repair, and do you know any carpenters that are as good as you are with fabric?" 11:18:20 PM Jamaros: Flare: "I'd say five gold for the house call. I'm afraid I know of no carpenters. And the dresser is beyond my spellwork." 11:19:12 PM Creed: "That's alright." Creed will hand him 6 gold instead. 11:19:15 PM Creed: "Thank you again, Flare." 11:19:24 PM Jamaros: Flare: "I knew there was a reason I liked you." 11:19:51 PM Jamaros: Flare: "If you are ever looking for a less hazardous career choice, we're always hiring at T&T." 11:20:22 PM Creed: "I'm quite alright, but I'll keep my ears open for anyone looking for a job." 11:23:24 PM Jamaros: Flare nods. "Any chance your friend here can give me a ride back? Public transit is so dead these days." 11:23:38 PM Creed: "Only if she's up for it." 11:23:50 PM Jamaros: Tiprus nods and carries Flare out. 11:25:59 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "So, how will you explain the dresser, then?" 11:26:28 PM Creed: "I could always chuck it and buy a new one of the same variety." 11:26:46 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Yes, all before they get back." 11:26:52 PM Creed: "Tiprus is quite fast." 11:27:38 PM Jamaros: Taeral scoffs. 11:28:13 PM Creed: "In the meantime.." Creed heads towards the basement. "We have something to check up on, in case our intruders intruded a bit too far." 11:28:34 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Ah, yes, let's go meet Death. I'm sure that shall go well." 11:28:47 PM Creed: Creed will go downstairs 11:28:54 PM Jamaros: Are you carrying Taeral? 11:29:00 PM Creed: Yeap. 11:29:14 PM Jamaros: Taeral lights up. The room appears unchanged since you last saw it. 11:29:21 PM Creed: Portal still open? 11:29:50 PM Jamaros: You don't know. 11:29:59 PM Jamaros: The etchings are still there. 11:30:04 PM Creed: Creed uses Detect magic 11:30:17 PM Jamaros: You see that same black light oozing from it. 11:30:25 PM Creed: I think she'd take that as a yes. 11:30:35 PM Creed: "Death's door is still open." 11:30:47 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Well...best not keep her waiting then." 11:30:52 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Let's go." 11:30:57 PM Creed: "How nice of her to invite us~" 11:31:12 PM Creed: Creed places a foot on the circle 11:32:41 PM Jamaros: The black light surrounds you and Taeral, and you find yourself back in that void. Death towers over you, a grin on her face, as her voice surrounds you. "Welcome back, Child of Creed. I have been expecting you." And...End Credits! 11:32:48 PM Jamaros: We'll pick up from here next week.